Jungle Time!
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: What happened when a vengeful Ryou takes advantage of a friendly bet made between two teams playing Encore? This one-shot! Inspired by a video on YouTube containing the song mentioned inside.


**Angel: *smirking evilly* Oh this is gonna be a hit.**

**Zakuro: What possessed you to even write this?**

**Angel: A catchy song, late night energy, and the need for a good laugh.**

**Mint: Since I'm not embarrassed in this story I'll be thankful you included me.**

**Angel: *light bulb appears* Thanks for giving me an idea for another one-shot.**

**Mint: Oh boy.**

**Zakuro: Anime-GuardianAngel, or Angel for short, doesn't own _Tarzan and Jane_ by Toybox or Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, Ichigo wouldn't be the only mew with a canon love life.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool spring day outside, the kind where you usually go for a walk in the park. There was a peaceful atmosphere in Tokyo Park. There were very few people outside at the moment. This affect the staff and their friends at a little pink cafe, called Cafe Mew Mew.<p>

"... and that makes us the winning team," Mint exclaimed, moving her team's blue playing piece to the final space. The groans of three of the four losers was heard.

"Pudding thinks we did good job!" the yellow mew said, trying to lift the spirits of her teammates.

"We lost by over a 100 points," Ichigo deadpanned.

"We won! We won!" a red haired little girl cheered. "Carrot so happy!"

Carrot Muto was Pudding's friend from school. She was only a year younger than the blonde girl at 9 years old. She was under the guardianship of Samantha Gardner, who happened to be on the losing team as well as a teacher's aide at the elementary school.

"Good job Carrot," Samantha smiled while moving a strand of her long brown hair out of her face. "I say we never let a singer, a mega fan, a book worm, and Carrot all be on the same team again when we play Encore."

Samantha was an old friend of Keiichiro's from America. She, much like her old friend, could be quite the flirt at times. The two often flirted with one another, much to the annoyance of their younger friends.

"The beautiful lady does raise a good point," Keiichiro agreed, winking at Samantha. She merely giggled in response. This caused everyone but Carrot and Pudding to groan. Once those two got started, you were lucky if they stopped for a moment.

"Don't you have a penalty to fulfill?" Zakuro reminded the opposing team. "After all, we did win fair and square."

"What penalty?" Ichigo finally asked.

"It's a good thing I actually listened to your deal," a female voice spoke in a bored tone. "Your deal was, and I quote, 'The losing team would have to perform a skit to the song of the winning team's choosing. Failure to comply results in all members of the losing team having to become servants to the winning team for a whole week.'"

The speaker was the other girl under Samantha's care, Cake Fudo. She had opted out of playing the game to catch up on her reading. Her blue eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, which she was rarely seen without. The blonde girl was Ryou's and Zakuro's age at 17.

"And I know just the song they should do," Ryou said, announce his presence. He came out from the basement, an almost evil smirk on his lips when he looked at Samantha and Keiichiro.

"Do you think he's still mad about the time we dropped a cake on him?" Samantha asked Keiichiro.

"I'm afraid so my lovely flower," said baker responded.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ichigo gulped.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually going to do this," Ichigo deadpanned, staring at her reflection. The pink mew had been forced to wear a cheetah costume. Her face was covered with yellow face paint with the occasional black spot here and there.<p>

"Pudding's a monkey!" the younger girl cheered, enjoying her monkey costume.

"Just be glad you're not an elephant Ichigo," Mint reminded her leader. "If we had found a suitable elephant costume then _you_ would be stuck as that instead."

"Has anyone seen Keiichiro or Samantha?" Lettuce asked, joining the three girls.

"Sorry Lettuce but I haven't, but maybe Cake or Carrot has," Ichigo suggested.

"No need to look any farther for me darlings," a female voice sang out. The four girls turned to see Samantha.

Her wavy brown hair was down, and slightly messier than normal. She smirked as she struck a pose in her two piece costume. The top was sleeveless and exposed her stomach, as well as show off her developed curves. The bottom part was a skirt that went down to her mid thigh. Both pieces looked as if they had been made from animal fur, but they were in fact covered with fake fur.

"Miss Samantha looks pretty!" Pudding cheered.

'_I can't believe she can pull that off. If that was me...' _the other three girls all thought, thinking about their lacking figures.

"Well ladies it's almost show time," Keiichiro entered, in a costume made from the same kind of material Samantha's was.

His hair was in its usual pony tail, but his costume did shock the mews. Keiichiro wore a one piece, one shouldered costume. It went down to his knees. In the baker's hand was a large plastic club. Only Samantha seemed unfazed by his outfit.

"HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE ALREADY!" Cake's voice called from where those not participating would watch the show, Masaya among the audience much to Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Well, we should be going Mint," Lettuce said, quickly leaving to join the others. Mint wordless followed the green mew, but not before smirking at the furious and embarrassed pink mew.

* * *

><p>Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Carrot, Masaya, Ryou, and Cake sat in a row of chairs, waiting for the show to start. Cake had a camcorder out, prepared to film the spectacle that was sure to happen. Ryou wore a smirk so mischievous that the only things missing were devil horns, a pointy tail, and a pitch fork. Soon music began to play as the four performers came out.<p>

_(Disc)_

_Deep in the jungle,  
>in the land of adventure, lives Tarzan<em>

Keiichiro, proudly held up his club when "Tarzan" was said, indicating who he was. This was unneeded since he was the only guy up there. Ryou and Cake tried to stifle their laughter at the silly costumes, but were fighting a losing battle.

_(Everyone, as in Keiichiro, Ichigo, Pudding, and Samantha)_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_(Just Samantha)_

_I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant_

Samantha sang her line, and then went back to dancing with the other three. Keiichiro picked up his club and braced himself for his lines. Samantha then went to join him, knowing she would have to sing right after him.

_(Keiichiro)_

_My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-man_

_(Samantha)_

_The tree-top swinger from jungle-land_

_(Keiichiro)  
>Come, baby come,<br>I will take you for a swing_

_(Samantha)  
>Let's go, honey, I'm tinkeling<em>

Cake looked like she was ready to start crying from holding back her laughter, judging by her body language. Ryou let out a small smile, pleased that his revenge was going so well. Zakuro, who usually kept her emotions hidden, cracked an almost invisible smile at the group on stage.

_(Samantha)_

_Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
>He's really cute, and his hair is long<em>

_(Keiichiro and Samantha)  
>Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong<br>So listen to the Jungle-song:_

_(Everyone)_  
><em>Oo-ee-oo-ee...<em>

_(Keiichiro)  
>I am Tarzan from Jungle,<br>you can be my friend_

_(Everyone)  
>Oo-ee-oo-ee...<em>

_(Samantha)  
>I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant<em>

Mint smirked at Ichigo, enjoying the humiliation Ichigo was currently going through. Carrot bounced along in her seat to the music, looking like she could run up on stage any minute. Lettuce felt sorry for her friends, having to perform such a silly song.

_(Keiichiro)_

_When you touch me, I feel funny_

_(Samantha)  
>I feel it too, when you're touching me<em>

_(Keiichiro)  
>Come to my tree-house, to my party<em>

_(Samantha)  
>Yes, I'll go if you carry me<em>

The four on stage continued to dance along to the song. Ichigo was the only one who seemed to be having a horrible time. This caused Ryou to worry his revenge has backfired.

_(Samantha)  
>Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise<br>He's really cute, and his hair is nice_

_(Keiichiro and Samantha)  
>Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong<br>So listen to the Jungle-song:_

_(Everyone)_  
><em>Oo-ee-oo-ee...<em>

_(Keiichiro)  
>I am Tarzan from Jungle, you can be my friend<em>

_(Everyone)  
>Oo-ee-oo-ee...<em>

_(Samantha)  
>I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant<em>

Masaya smiled at his girlfriend, knowing she was honoring a commitment by doing this. He couldn't help but think she looked adorable in her costume. Of course, she most likely wouldn't believe him.

_(Keiichiro)_

_Go Cheetah, get banana  
>Hey monkey, get funky<em>

Keiichiro motioned towards the respective mews on the stage when he sang those lines. Ichigo waved a banana she had grabbed earlier while Pudding did some unique dance moves.

_(Keiichiro)_

_When I am dancing, I feel funky_

_(Samantha)  
>Why do you keep ignoring me?<em>

_(Keiichiro)  
>Tarzan is here, come, kiss me, baby<em>

_(Samantha)  
>Oochie coochie kiss me tenderly<em>

The brunettes winked at one another during the earlier lines. This didn't go unnoticed by Ryou or Cake, who began to fear for their own sakes. Carrot giggled at the blondes' reaction, knowing Samantha and Keiichiro were most likely up to something.

_(Samantha)  
>Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong<br>He's really cute, and his hair is long_

_(Keiichiro and Samantha)  
>Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong<br>So listen to the Jungle-song:  
>(Everyone)<br>Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_(Keiichiro)  
>I am Tarzan from Jungle,<br>you can be my friend_

_Everyone)  
>Oo-ee-oo-ee...<em>

_(Samantha)  
>I am Jane, and I love<br>to ride an elephant_

_(Disc)_

_And so they got funky,  
>but will Tarzan have Jane?<br>Stay tuned to find out!_

Those watching clapped as the music ended. Lettuce, Masaya, and Carrot showed their enthusiasm easily while Zakuro, Mint, Ryou, and Cake were somewhat harder to read. Samantha gave one final wink to Keiichiro before speaking.

"You know, since Ryou and Cake refused to play last time, how about they do something for us?" Samantha casually suggested. "Like maybe go on a date already?"

"Cake likes Ryou! Cake likes Ryou!" Carrot cheered, causing the blondes to look away from one another, trying to hide their blushes.

"S-Shut up," Cake growled before starting to speed walk out of the cafe. "I'm going home, don't bother to wait for me to come back!"

"I have work to do," Ryou muttered before retreating upstairs. "I'll come down for dinner later."

The remainder were silent for a few moments. The mews, Carrot, and Masaya looked at the two adults, wondering if they had planned that all along. The silence was broken by Samantha, who simply smiled at the minors.

"Who wants to play it again?" she asked.

"We do!" Carrot and Pudding cheered. Keiichiro hit the play button, filling the safe with _Tarzan and Jane_ by Toybox. Ichigo, Masaya, Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro quietly left the room as the four energetic people danced and sang along to the song once more. It was obvious those four wouldn't be sick of the song for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Ta-da! My second TMM one-shot! If you look closely, you'll see two Yu-Gi-Oh and one Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds references. Well sort of references.<strong>

**Cake: *breaks door down with axe* YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!**

**Angel: *sighs* Why do I always seem to end up receiving death threats? *runs away* GAAAAAAH!**

**Cake: *chases with axe in hand* GET BACK HERE!**

**Zakuro: *sweat drops* When will Angel ever learn?**

**Mint: I'm not sure. But I hope she forgets about writing me a one-shot.**


End file.
